The After
by PiggyGirl
Summary: Peeta and Katniss after the war and their new lives in district 12.
1. Six Months After

Chapter One: Six Months After

Most of my days are taken up by visits to the doctor. He pokes and prods at my damaged body, trying everything to make the melted flesh heal. It had gotten much better, enough so that I could conceal it under my clothes, and never have to face the reminders of that day.

Peeta was usually with me, for his skin had been melted away as well. His was not as bad as mine, so his presence was mainly for my benefit. He likes to pretend otherwise because he knew I didn't want his help or sympathy. But, I was always glad he was there.

We don't speak much. Peeta is always around though. Always checking up on me, making sure I'm okay. I'm not exactly sure how he does it. How he faces every day with a smile. Even the days when he has a hijacking moment, which is still most days. It's getting less frequent and less violent, but every so often, he loses it. That's when I speak the most because that's when, for once, Peeta needs me. I pull him back to reality and comfort him after. After he has seen the horrible flashbacks and lies that the capitol planted in his head. This is when I see him truly vulnerable and scarred as the rebellion left both of us. Every other time of day, he keeps that smile on his face and I know it's for me. He doesn't want me to have to worry about him.

I feel guilty for this though, because I'm not as strong and cannot keep smiling, even for him. Even when I'm not being haunted by the nightmares. That's when he speaks the most, after one of my nightmares. He has learned not to try to shake me awake after I have hurt him in my sleep. Instead he holds me close and whispers quiet, soothing words until I jolt from it. Then he comforts me until I can fall asleep again. I can't handle the nightmares without him. I've tried.

At first, I thought we should live separately, in our own houses, at least until I could sort out my feelings. But, this left both of us completely alone for long hours of the night. I wasn't there to pull him back from a hi jacking moment or a flashback and he wasn't there to comfort me after the nightmares. We never decided that he would come back, it just happened. But now we're never apart and he sleeps in my bed. This did not help, however, me sort anything out in regards to my feelings toward him. Until I can do that, this will have to do.

During the day, I usually sit in silence with my thoughts. Peeta moves around the house, cleaning and baking, trying to keep busy. I know its because he thinks this will prevent a hi jacking moment, and it does seem to work to some extent. Except when there is a movement, or word, or smell even that reminds him of his time in the capitol. Then he usually drops whatever he's holding and his pupils become huge, like they're blinding him from reality. Sometimes he's angry, which is harder because I have to try to fight him off before I can get to him. Other times he's completely vacant. The vacancies are more frequently occurring now as opposed to the anger, and I almost hate them more. It's like he is completely gone, and sometimes I worry I won't be able to pull him back.

I can usually sleep better during the day when there are no dark shadows lurking around me, so Peeta encourages me to, which I usually decline because I want to be there in case he has a hi jacking.

One morning after we have been to have our skin poked at some more, he says he has something to do outside so I can sleep. It had been a particularly rough night before so I am tempted, but I don't want to leave him in case of a hi jack, but he insists. So I reluctantly go upstairs and immediately fall into a deep sleep.

I awake a few hours later, sweating through my clothes. Even during the day the nightmares haunt me. It's just more manageable when it's light out. I climb out of bed and pull on some new clothes and go downstairs to check on Peeta. He was no- where to be found so I assumed he was outside. I peer through the peep- hole in the door, trying to avoid going outside and the stares that other district 12 inhabitants gave any time I did, but still couldn't find him. So, I take a deep breath and open the door and step out onto the front porch.

"Peeta?" I yell but there is no answer. Even though we live very secluded from the rest of what is left of district 12, people were still all around, re building the district. As I shout Peeta's name, I see heads turn to stare. I try to ignore them and step further out onto the porch. "Peeta?" I yell again louder. I start to worry that he had had a particularly bad hi jacking and had wandered off somewhere. When I reach the edge of the porch and could see all around the house, I gasp.

What I see literally takes my breath away. The whole front border of my house is covered in Primroses. I slowly step down the front steps and off the porch toward them. I kneel down in front of them and breath in their beautiful scent. A scent that reminds me of home. My old home. They are beautiful, just like my Prim.

"Do you like them?" Peeta said suddenly from behind. I stand up and turn to him, unable to do anything. My eyes started filling with tears and I nod. Peeta smiles "I thought you would." I smile, for probably the first time in six months. This gesture truly shows me how much Peeta cares and assures me that he will never leave. That he will continue to put up with me and we will keep living our dysfunctional life. The depth of his love for me is now truly exposed.

"I can't believe you did this," I am finally able to choke out.

"Anything for you," Peeta said and I smile again, "I thought you could something bright in your life."

"I already have something bright in my life," I say and he looks confused which makes me laugh, "You." He smiles back and for the first time since we've been back he leans down and kisses me. It's a gentle and quick kiss. I know he's afraid of going too far too fast because he doesn't want to scare me off. But the hunger inside me begs for more. Without thinking, I pull him back down for a much harder kiss. I can tell he's surprised at first, but soon he embraces it as well and kisses me back. I hear him drop the shovel he had been holding, and he pulls me in closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. I can feel every eye in district 12 on us now, but I no longer care what they think.

I had no idea I had hungered for this so much in the past six months. How much I had missed this closeness between us had been so unapparent to me, until I was given it again. It was like the flowers opened a gate that I was unable to see before, but now that it was open, I was never going to let it shut again. I pull away slightly, with my arms still around his neck. He rests his head on mine.

"I've missed that," he whispers. I think of how much I have missed it also and how the hunger still burns inside the pit of my stomach. I look up at him and smile. I move my hands down from his neck and interlace my fingers with his.

"Come on," I whisper and pull him into the house after me. When we reach my bedroom, I'm sure he must understand what I want. At least I hope. I do not want to explain it to him as much as I want it because as Peeta said himself long ago, I'm innocent.

To my relief, he does seem to understand. He pulls me in close and kisses me hard again. I put my hands under his shirt and pull it off over his head. He runs his fingers through my hair slowly and kisses me again. He's still being extremely gentle, but that's just because he's Peeta. I want to show him how much I want him so he wouldn't be as afraid, but he's one step ahead of me.

"Are you sure?" He whispers in my ear. I answer by pushing him back onto my bed and ripping off the rest of my clothes before climbing on top of him. For the first time since the fire, I am not ashamed of my scars. I want him to see every single one. He doesn't say anything, he just pulls my head down to his and kisses me hard. We remain attached at the lips as he flips us over so he's on top of me.

I can see his piercing blue eyes better than ever. I feel like they are seeing into my soul and I have never felt closer to anyone. I never want to let him go. Peeta moves forward suddenly and lets out a gasp. Our breathing becomes heavy and fast.

In this moment, I wonder how I could have ever doubted my feelings for him. How I ever thought that there was anyone who could fill the void in my heart better than Peeta. He and I are connected in too many ways to count. Our burned and melted skin now rubbing against each other makes me even less ashamed of my own, and closer to him than even before.

Soon our breathing slows and he rolls over to lie next to me, still panting slightly. "We should've done that earlier," he says and I laugh. He rolls back onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. I turn my head and smile at him again and he begins stroking my hair. This was one of the first moments in the past six months that I can honestly say I was happy. "All that because I planted some flowers?" I roll onto my side as well, to face him.

"They're not just some flowers," I say and put my hand on his cheek, "And you know it." He smiles and kisses me lightly. As he pulls away, he rests his forehead on mine and places his hand on the back of my neck.

"You love me, real or not real?" he asks daringly. I look back up into those piercing blue eyes, and without a doubt, I give him my answer.

"Real."


	2. Five Years After

**Chapter Two: Five Years After **

I wake up in the morning later than usual, which is always odd since the nightmares usually prevent sleep. I reach across the bed for Peeta but he has gotten up already so I roll over to look out the window. I then suddenly remember what day it is, and a large lump forms in my throat. Today Prim would have turned 18. I am unable to fight off the pain of this memory enough to get out of bed. It's as if my limbs are numb. I lay there for a little while longer, a few minutes, possibly hours, I'm not really sure.

After morning turns into afternoon, Peeta comes up to see why I haven't gotten up. He opens the door slowly in case I'm sleeping. I must look miserable because his face is immediately full of concern. "Are you alright?" he asks. I am unable to hold off any longer and I burst into tears. Peeta climbs into bed with me and holds me close.

When I am finally able to catch my breath I say, "She would've been 18 today." Peeta squeezes me tighter and I cry harder. I know there will be a memorial service in town today, for her. Because she was the sister of the Mockingjay, people had been giving her a "memorial" on her birthday every year. I had never been able to go. My mother goes every year and usually stops by my house and tries to get me to go with her, but I have never been able to handle even the thought of it. I promised her I would go this year.

"You don't have to go," Peeta whispers as if he can read my thoughts. I pull away and rub the tears from my face.

"No," I say, "I do have to. My mother needs me to." Peeta looks at me sadly, but I don't say anything else, and climb out of bed. I try to straighten out my hair and get my eyes to look less red and puffy. I change into the nicest clothes I have and stare into the mirror. I can't see any traces of my scars now. It's as if that day never happened. I can't help but wonder what Prim would look like now. All grown up.

Peeta appears behind me and kisses the back of my head. "You ready to go?" I can still feel that lump in my throat and know I will be fighting it off all afternoon. But I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so I nod. Peeta takes my hand and leads me down the stairs and out of the house.

The walk through district 12 is a blur. I am vaguely aware of people stopping and staring at us as they always do. Before I know it, we have arrived at the newly rebuilt town square and my mother is running toward us. She embraces me, and I can hear her speaking but cannot register any of the words.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, aware that I am out of it. This snaps me out of my blur and I attempt to smile at my mother.

"I'm glad you came," she said. There are tears in her eyes, which makes fighting off the lump in my throat even harder. "Don't worry about anything, no one will bother you. It just means a lot to me that you're here." I nod and my mother hugs me once more before walking off toward a large group of people. Peeta pulls me after her.

A few people get up to speak about the war and about Prim. Some people I have never even seen before, which makes me want to scream that they have no right speaking about Prim, but I am too preoccupied fighting off the urge to cry. Peeta's hand remains locked in mine the whole time.

When I think its finally over, one final speaker gets up, and to my horror, I see Gale walking to the front of the crowd. Peeta's grip on my hand tightens and I can feel his eyes on me, worried how I will react. At first I can't believe I am even seeing him again. We had not spoken since I moved back here and he to district two, five years ago. I can tell he is avoiding my eyes as he starts to talk. He tells everyone of how he used to help me care for her, always making sure she had enough to eat. He talks about the games and how close he and Prim had been during them, both sharing in the agony of watching me. I can bare it no longer. I pull my hand from Peeta's grip and make a run for the woods. I run until I fear my lungs might burst. I stop and lean against a tree before sliding to the ground, panting. I know Peeta won't follow me. He won't come looking until it gets dark because he knows me well enough to know that I want to be alone.

I sit against that tree for what seems like hours, staring up at the sky. The forest looks just the same as the last time I hunted in it with Gale. It seems like a whole life ago when we used to do that. When our biggest problem was getting enough food. Before I was reaped and damaged for life. Before Prim was dead. I miss Prim everyday but her birthday has always been especially hard. I think about all that she has missed out on and can't help but blame myself. I also can't help but to feel like everything I went through to protect her was a waste. But I try to push that selfish thought from my mind.

Suddenly, there is a snap of a twig behind me. I turn sharply expecting to see Peeta, but it's Gale. I jump up from the tree and back away from him, unable to speak.

"Hey Catnip," he says quietly. I cannot find words and continue to stare at him. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you," he says, "I saw you take off. Peeta said this day is just hard for you."

"You spoke to Peeta?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Yeah I wanted to come and find you," he said. I have no idea what to say to him anymore. It's like our entire friendship is gone, and we are strangers standing before one another for the first time. "I'm so sorry," he says but I don't want to talk about that day.

"No," I say, "Don't. I don't want to…" But he nods slowly as he takes a step toward me.

"I know," he said, "I'm sorry." He's apologizing again anyway so I say nothing. I stare at the ground, unable to make eye contact with him. "So how are you? You look much better."

"Well five years will do that," I say, suddenly angry with him for not calling me in all these years. He seems ashamed and awkward as he rubs the back of his neck.

"I should've called," he says, "I'm sorry." For the first time since he showed up, I am able to look up into his eyes. I see the regret and the pain and now feel bad for snapping at him.

"I should've too," I say quietly. "How are you?" I ask, desperate to break the tension caused by the topic of Prim.

"Good," he says and rubs his neck again and that's when I see the ring.

"You're married?" I almost yell and he smiles.

"Yeah, just recently, to Madge," he says which takes me by surprise. Madge had been the mayor's daughter here and had been taken in by the capitol with her father during the rebellion. I didn't even know that they knew each other. "We work together now," he says answering my unasked question, "In district two."

"Oh," is all I'm able to say.

"What about you?" he says, "Are you and Peeta…?"

"Not married," I say, "But we are together," I add to answer his confused expression.

"What's stopping you?" he asks.

"Its harder for us," I say, suddenly slightly annoyed with him again, "To be normal, to live normally. We had a lot to deal with when we moved here. We still do." Gale nodded slowly.

"How's Peeta doing?" he asks, "He seemed much better when I talked to him."

"He is much better," I say with a smile, "He only has hi jackings about once a month now." Gale nods again. I feel the walls between us start to come down.

"I'm glad you ended up with him," he says suddenly, "He can give you what you need, like I never could." I don't know what to say and he smiles, "You should be married already, since the whole world thinks you already are anyway." I laugh, and feel another wall fall. I can almost consider us normal again. "Well," he says, "Its getting dark. We should get going. Peeta will be worried. Race you?"

"Oh it's on," I say and bolt off out of the woods with Gale close behind me. We run through the woods and through most of district 12 just as we did before the games tore us apart. When we reach he entrance to Victor's Village, we slow to a walking pace, laughing and talking, like old times.

But of course, this moment of normalcy is too good to last. As we get within earshot of my house, I hear yelling. My chest tightens as I see my mother run out to us, her face wild. "There's something wrong with Peeta!" she yells. I know exactly what's wrong. He's having a hi jacking, and I'm not there to help. I dash away from Gale, past my mother, and into the house. Peeta is pacing in the kitchen, muttering to himself, his eyes completely black. When he sees me, he begins to panic.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," he yells and I run toward him and grab both his arms before he can strike me.

"Peeta," I yell, "Peeta it's me, Katniss!" He continues to resist my grip and I struggle to keep hold of him. I try to catch his eye but he's avoiding my gaze. "PEETA," I yell louder. His eyes lock onto mine. All I see is darkness. It doesn't even look like Peeta and even though this is how they look every time, it still scares me. "Peeta," I whisper quietly again. Suddenly, the blackness starts to shrink, until his pupils are normally sized and I can see that brilliant blue that I love so much.

"Katniss…" he whispers and I release his arms. He's panting fairly violently as he leans against the kitchen counter before sliding to the floor with his head in his hands. I had not seen him this upset after a hi jacking in a long time. He usually tries to brush it off afterwards and tells me he's fine, as if he's trying to ignore that it happened at all.

I kneel next to him, put my arm around him and he leans on my shoulder. I hear my mother and Gale sneak out the front door to give us some privacy. "Its okay," I whisper as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I thought they were over," he says suddenly, "I hadn't had one in more than two months. I thought they were over…"

"I know," I whisper and kiss the top of his head, "I don't think they'll ever be completely over," I say quietly. I nudge his head up so he's looking at me, "but you want to know what I think anytime one happens?" Peeta nods and I say, "How thankful I am that we got you back at all. How thankful I am that the capitol didn't kill you. There was a time in district 13 when I was sure I had lost you and that you were going to be the hi jacked version of yourself forever. So even with one of these every two months or so, I'm still damn thankful that you're here at all." Peeta laughs and smiles at me.

"I love you," he says and kisses me lightly. I think about what Gale said earlier about me and Peeta not being married, and he's right. I need Peeta and he needs me, to fix the damaged pieces and make the world seem brighter than it is for either of us. Peeta is the only one I want, forever, so why aren't we married already?

"Marry me," I say and Peeta's eyes widen a little.

"What?" he asks, sounding very confused and I laugh.

"I want us to get married," I say and Peeta smiles.

"Are you proposing?" he asks jokingly.

"You got to propose the first time, now it's my turn," I say and he laughs.

"I like yours much better," he says.

"Well since mine is real, I like it better too," I say and he laughs again. He pulls me for a long kiss, which I take as a yes.


	3. Ten Years After

**Chapter Three: Ten Years After **

District 12 has officially been finished and opened after ten years of construction. Peeta rebuilt his father's bakery and has recently opened it up. He suggested that I get a job as well and I agreed. Especially if Peeta was going to be out of the house all day, I thought it best if I would keep busy as well. But, nowhere wants to hire the crazy ex-tribute who shot the president. Except my own husband. So I work the front of the bakery, taking orders and yelling them back to him while he bakes.

While this can be hard as some of the customers give me weird looks and whisper as they're leaving, I do really enjoy it. When there's a lag in the day, I go back with Peeta and he teaches me some baking. Even though Peeta is a good teacher, I am still terrible at it. He says its because I don't have the patience for it, which I don't doubt. This is my favorite time of the day. When it's just the two of us, having fun without the accusing stares and the whispering rumors. When I can truly be myself, with my husband.

Peeta's favorite time of the day is very different. It is just after school is released and all the kids come running to the bakery for Peeta's cupcakes and cookies that he decorates specially for them. He comes out from the back with trays of them and they crowd around him, yelling and screaming happily. He smiles and hands out the cupcakes. I can see how much he loves it.

I try to act as if I don't see his subtle hints about children. His longing looks as they come running into the bakery and his meaningful glances toward me. Some of his hints are not so easily ignored however. He'll constantly ask when Annie can bring Finnick over, or tell me that Gale called asking if he, Madge, and their new baby girl May could come visit. I can see the longing in his face just to have a child around. I try to put off talking about it as long as possible, because anytime we have in the past, we both get too upset. I don't want to deprive Peeta of children, but I can honestly say that I cannot be a mother.

"I'm going to head to Haymitch's early," Peeta says suddenly snapping me out of my thoughts and I realize that all the children must have left as I had dazed off. "You mind closing up and meeting me there?"

"Yeah of course," I say. He smiles, kisses me, and heads out the front door. We usually don't eat dinner with Haymitch very often, but Effie was supposed to be coming into town tonight and we wanted to be there to greet her. I assume Peeta has gone home to shower before dinner, since by the end of a usual day, he is covered in flour and frosting.

After I hand over our last loaves of bread about a half hour later, I lock up the bakery and head for Haymitch's. When I reach the front door, I open it and let myself in. Haymitch never bothers to lock his house anymore or is too drunk to do so anyway, so Peeta and I usually can come and go as we please. I had locked up a little early, so I was assuming that Peeta was still at home, but as I approached the living room, I heard his voice and a mention of my name. I stopped around the corner and listened.

"I don't want to bring it up again," Peeta says, "She got so upset last time. I think she thinks she'll be a bad mother."

"I think she thinks that too," Haymitch says, "But I don't know why."

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"She'd be a great mother. She's always taking care of everyone. First it was her mother and sister, and then you. She was always putting you three first," Haymitch says. His speech is slightly slurred so I can tell he's already been drinking, "I don't think that's problem."

"What is then?" Peeta asks and Haymitch laughs.

"You."

"Me?" Peeta asks and I can hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Well not just you. Everyone she's ever been close to. Her mother moved away, Gale moved away, Finnick and Prim are both dead. And then you went and got yourself hi jacked," he says.

"As I recall, that was your fault," Peeta snaps.

"The point is," Haymitch, "It was lucky you came back. She hasn't had the same experience with everyone else she's loved. Being close to you is all she can handle." Peeta doesn't respond.

Haymitch is right. Of course he's right. I lost everyone. Except Peeta, and I came pretty close to losing him too. I don't want anyone else in my life that I could potentially lose. But, Peeta obviously wants kids badly enough to seek out advice from Haymitch of all people. I still don't know if I can do it. But Peeta wants it so much. Before I can think about it any more, I hear movement in the next room. Afraid that I'll be discovered for eavesdropping, I decide to finally enter the room.

"There she is," Haymitch says who is standing over at the bar, pouring himself another drink. I join Peeta on the couch and give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles but I can that he's still thinking about what Haymitch said. I sigh, lean back on the couch and brace myself for the rest of the evening.

Later that night, while Peeta is showering, I sit on our bed with my birth control bottle in my hand. I cannot keep looking at Peeta seeing that pain in his eyes and know that I am the cause of it. I used to say I only didn't want children because of the reapings and the hunger games. But we ended that world. The world that would take my children away from me is over. But I still can't think of it. The thought of me being a mother is alien, and strange. But Peeta wants it. And I want Peeta to be happy.

"You okay?" Peeta says from the door to the bathroom, making me jump. I missed the shower shut off while in my daze. He's standing in the doorway now in his towel looking at me with concern. I stand up and nod slightly. I walk over to him and look up into those blue eyes that I love so much. My mind is made up. I walk past him and over to the sink. "What are you-" he starts to ask but is silenced as I pour the pills down the drain. I throw the empty bottle into the trash and turn back to him. He looks completely dumbfounded which makes me smile.

Before he can say anything, I pull off my nightclothes, and push him back into our bedroom.

Peeta and I sit silently on our bed as I hold the stick in my hand, waiting for the timer to go off. I have never ben this anxious in my life. Not even at any of the reapings, or before we entered the games, or any battles in the rebellion. I can tell that Peeta's anxious as well. He's never this silent.

When the timer finally goes off, I look at Peeta and try to smile. "Ready?" he asks and I nod. We both look down at the test in my hands. I'm holding my breath as I turn it around. When I see the little plus sign, every muscle in my body tightens. Before I can say anything, Peeta has pulled me off the bed and is holding me close. I can hear that he's laughing. As he pulls away, I see the happiness in his face and smile. He cups my face in his hands and is saying how happy he is. I smile up at him and he kisses me. I had been expecting it, but am still in total shock.

Soon we find out that it's a girl, and my mother comes to stay until she's born. She and Peeta talk about the nursery and names around the clock. I am glad my mother is here to entertain Peeta with these things. As happy as I am to be giving Peeta the child he has always craved, that is all I have the strength to do. Carrying this child is draining and makes me feel more alien in my own body than I ever have. Even after the games and the rebellion when my body was badly scarred to the point that I couldn't recognize it. Having her growing inside me was stranger than all of those scars. But I keep the smile on my face for Peeta. Its all for Peeta.

My mother fusses over me constantly. It is like my wedding day all over again, but I smile for her too. I know she's excited because she thought she would never get to experience the wedding and the grandkids. Not with me anyway. She had imagined this life with Prim. It is a miracle and a blessing to her that she gets to experience it at all after Prim's death. She never leaves my side.

Peeta still works everyday and has found a new front desk manager until I can return. This is when I'm thankful my mother is here. The thought of going into labor alone is more terrifying than actually having the child. Haymitch doesn't come by as much anymore. He has gotten very tired of my mother and Peeta talking about our baby non- stop. Sometimes when Peeta is at work, he does comes by so that I have someone else to talk to about anything other than the baby.

"Hasn't it been nine months yet?" he asks when he walks in one day and sees me, "I've never seen anyone so big." I smirk at him.

"Should be any day now," my mother says excitedly and Haymitch laughs at the disgusted look on my face.

Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my back that makes me gasp. My mother's eyes dart back toward me, "Katniss, what is it?"

"I don't know," I said, "It was a sharp pain in my-" Before I can finish the sentence, it happens again, making me cry out.

"You're having contractions," my mother squeals and jumps over to me.

"What?" I say panicked, "The baby is coming now?" My mother nods excitedly and I start to panic. "But Peeta's not here!" My mother helps me up from my chair and another contraction hits.

"Haymitch," my mother yells over my screaming, "Go get Peeta! He's at the bakery! He'll bring the doctor!" Haymitch looks dumbfounded but nods slowly, "HURRY!" Haymitch runs out the front door and toward town. "Don't worry Katniss," my mother whispers as she helps me upstairs to a bed. I am starting to completely panic and regret my decision to do this at all. Even if it is for Peeta.

My mother helps me onto my bed and another contraction starts. They are occurring more quickly and more painfully now. I'm aware that I'm screaming, but the pain is so blinding that I can barely hear.

"Okay Katniss," my mother says, "You're still not ready to push yet. Won't be much longer though." Even though my mother has had two children with no doctor, not having one here is making me anxious. Not having Peeta here is worse.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask as my mother dabs my forehead with a wet cloth.

"He'll be here soon I promise," she whispers.

A few moments later I hear someone crashing up the stairs and Peeta comes bursting into the room followed by the doctor.

"I'm here," he pants, "I'm here." I smile up at him and he kisses me. Another contraction starts and I squeeze his hand so tight that I'm afraid I may have broken it.

"Alright," the doctor says a few contractions later, "Time to push!" As I push, I am positive that this is the most pain that I have ever experienced. Worse than the tracker jacker stings, worse than the poisonous fog, even worse than having most of my skin burnt off. I can hardly hear anything, but I know I'm screaming while Peeta is trying to calm me down somewhat. This goes on for what seems like hours.

Eventually the pain subsides and I can hear again. I hear a baby crying. I am vaguely aware of the doctor telling Peeta to cut the cord and my mother squealing off to the side. A few moments later, the doctor hands me our baby girl, now wrapped up tight in blanket and no longer crying. I look into her face and am not able to contain myself. Tears start to stream down my face as I look into her eyes. Her bright blue eyes. She has Peeta's eyes.

"Look at her," I whisper and I look up at Peeta who also has tears streaming down his face.

"She's perfect," he says and I nod. I had no idea it would feel like this to hold her. Even while I was carrying her, I had felt disconnected from her, as if she was Peeta's baby, but not mine. But now, holding her in my arms and looking at her perfect face, I feel like her mother.

The doctor leaves soon after, leaving Peeta, my mother, and me alone. "What are you going to call her?" my mother asks.

Peeta looks at me. We had briefly discussed naming her after someone like Prim, but had decided against it. "Wren," I say, "Wren Mellark." My mother smiles.

"Sounds perfect," she says. She gets up to go downstairs to call Gale and some of her friends from district four.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask Peeta and he nods excitedly. I hand her over to him. He looks so happy holding her, and I can't help but smile at my husband and daughter.


	4. Twelve Years After

**Chapter Four: 12 Years After**

I'm pregnant again. I haven't taken a test but I can feel it. We hadn't even been trying for another child. Peeta was happy with Wren and hadn't pushed it and I knew I didn't want more. But that was happening anyway. Even though I was positive I was, I wanted to make absolutely sure I was before telling Peeta so I didn't get his hopes up.

So I take the test alone while Peeta is at work and Wren is down for her nap. I'm even more anxious about the results to this test than the first. Especially without Peeta here. It seems like an eternity before the timer finally goes off and when that little plus sign pops up on the stick, I want to throw it across the room. I had hoped I had imagined it all, and that there was no second baby. But there is.

"Katniss?" Peeta says from downstairs. He must have come home early. His bakery had become even more successful in the past two years, enough so that he was able to hire more workers, so he didn't have to be there all the time anymore. He usually came home early now to be with Wren.

"I'm upstairs," I yell back. I decide to just show him the test when he gets upstairs. A few minutes later Peeta comes into the room with Wren toddling along close behind him. I can hardly believe she's already two. She has long dark hair like mine, but she has Peeta's bright blue eyes. The sight of her makes me resent the test in my hand less.

"Mommy mommy mommy," she squeals and runs into my arms.

"You alright?" Peeta asks and I hand him the test. He looks confused at first but then his eyes light up. "You're pregnant?" He asks and I nod. He pulls me in close and hugs me and Wren tight**. **When he pulls away, he takes Wren from my arms and kisses her on the cheek. "You want to be a big sister sweetie?" She squeals and nods, which makes me laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks, "I would've been here with you like last time."

"I wasn't sure," I said as I ran my fingers through Wren's long hair, "I wanted to be sure before telling you." Peeta nodded.

Later that night I call my mother, who then arrives later that week to help out as she did with the birth of our daughter. Peeta and I go to the doctor and find out that it's a boy. I haven't seen Peeta this happy since we had Wren, which makes it more bearable.

Carrying him is slightly easier than when I was pregnant with Wren, but not much. My body doesn't feel as strange and scarred as I did that first time. I will even allow Peeta to touch me and make love to me, which I had forbade the first time. I didn't want to see my own body like that, let alone let Peeta see it. But now I can tolerate it. Peeta is thrilled of course because now I tell him when the baby is kicking, which I never did before, because he then insists on feeling it himself. Now it makes me laugh how excited he gets when he places his hand on my stomach and feels our baby boy kick against his hand.

Before I know it, nine months have flown by and we our baby boy, Jay Mellark. My mother heads back to district four early this time, because we're expecting our first visit from Gale. We have tried to get together in the past seven years since he's been here last for Prim's memorial, but work and kids kept getting in the way. Gale and Madge have three kids now, May, Hazelle, and John. Hazelle is about the same age as Wren, and John was born only a few months old. I am very excited to meet them all and for Gale to meet Wren and Jay.

They arrive about a week after my mother leaves and Wren is waiting by the front window, so excited to meet Gale. When their car pulls up, she squeals and runs to Peeta, who picks her up and opens the front door. I go out to greet Gale.

"Hey Catnip," he says as I hug him. Madge looks much different since I saw her last, which hasn't been since before the second games I realize. I hug her as well and Peeta joins us with Wren. Madge introduces me to her three children while Peeta hands Wren to Gale who is squealing and laughing more than ever. Madge wants to see baby Jay who is only a week old now. So, we all head back inside and I take Jay out of his crib and hand him to Madge.

Wren is more excited to have other children to play with than anything. She takes May, and Hazelle outside to play while we stay inside with the babies. Their baby boy is only a few months now. Madge wants to see how we have decorated the nursery, so Peeta offers to show her, leaving me with Gale.

"You both look good," he says after they leave, "Much better than when I last saw you." I laugh, remembering the last time he saw me was when I had run away to the forest during Prim's memorial and Peeta had a hi jacking. "I'm a little surprised you have kids though honestly." I laugh as I look down into Jay's perfect face.

"Peeta wanted them so badly," I say.

"It doesn't look like you hate having them around either," he teases and I smile.

"I don't," I say.

Gale and Madge stay a few weeks with us, and it is great to have Gale around again. Since we both have our own families now, the tension between us is gone. Our friendship is back to as it was before the reaping and the games. Unfortunately they have to leave at the end of the summer because May is starting kindergarten in the fall, so we say our goodbyes and make plans again for Christmas.

"You'll have to invite Annie and Finnick too," Gale says, "You guys haven't seen him in too long. He's growing up really fast." That's when I realize that Finnick Jr. is twelve years old now.

"We'll definitely give her a call," Peeta says.

After they're gone, Wren is very sad to have no one to play with, but is soon distracted by her new baby brother. I sit on the couch holding Jay in my arms, and Wren sits next to me, playing with his tiny hands. Peeta comes to sit on my other side, and kisses my cheek. I smile at my family and think about what I would have thought of this picture 15 years ago.

"What?" Peeta asks as I laugh at my own thoughts.

"Just thinking how much things have changed," I say, "How much better they are now." Peeta smiles and kisses my forehead. Wren then insists that she hold her brother. So I place him on her lap after she promises to sit very still. She smiles widely at her baby brother and kisses him on the forehead, which makes me smile wider than ever.


	5. Twenty Five Years After

**Chapter Five: 25 Years After **

"My mother is not crazy," Wren screams as she lunges at the boy who said so.

"Wren stop it," Jay yells, "Mom and dad are right there!" He attempts to pull his sister off the boy, but is thrown to the side. Luckily, Peeta and I had just arrived to pick them up from school and Peeta runs toward the brawl.

"Wren," he yells as he attempts to pull her away, "WREN!" But she is not backing down. She is hitting and scratching this boy all over and is moving too fast for Peeta to pull her off. Jay runs over and hides behind me, trying to escape the stares. Everyone is staring now, just as they always have.

Peeta gives up trying to pull Wren away, and grabs her around the waist to lift her off the boy. Even though she's a 15 year-old girl, Peeta has no problem lifting her up and carrying her away and back toward me, kicking and screaming.

"Come on," he says as he puts her down next to me, "We're going home." I put my arms around Wren's shoulders and steer her toward home. No one says anything on the walk home but I can feel anger radiating from Wren still. She is usually much more calm like Peeta. But when something sparks a nerve, it's like my temper takes over her body.

These outbursts of hers started after we showed her and her brother our book. We decided to show it to them as soon as there was any mention of the Hunger Games in school lessons. Wren was 13 and Jay was 11. We wanted our kids to hear everything directly from us. We told them about the day we were reaped and how we beat the games, only to be sent back. We told them how Peeta had been captured, tortured, and hi jacked by the capitol. We told them all about the revolution and how I was eventually able to help Peeta back. We told them about Aunt Prim and how she was killed and why Grandma and Gale have trouble coming back to this district because of it. We told them why they might hear me screaming in the middle of the night, or why Peeta might seem lost or overly angry sometimes. They know why people in the district call me crazy now, because of assassinating President Coin. They now know everything about our tainted past.

But they're not the only ones whose parents have told them stories. Now that the kids are growing up, all their classmates know the stories now too, and have started to use them against Wren and Jay, just as we feared they would. This fight was only one of many that Wren has gotten herself into. Usually Jay can avoid them by smooth talking his way out, but every once in awhile, we'll get a call from the school that mentions Jay instead of Wren.

When we finally reach home, Wren shakes my grip off her shoulders, throws her backpack on the floor, and starts stomping up the stairs. "Wait just a second," Peeta says, "We have to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Wren yells back. She usually calms down by the time we get home. But now she's an angst filled teenager, so everything is worse. "Are we going to talk about the fact that you and mom never fight back when people criticize and talk about you?"

"You know that wouldn't do any good," Peeta says calmly. He's always been better dealing with her tantrums, so I stay quiet, my hand clamped on Jay's shoulder.

"You could at least act like you care what everyone else thinks of us," Wren says, "They think we're all crazy."

"The people who know us, know better," Peeta says, "And that's all that matters." Wren has calmed down a little now and looks more sad than angry.

"Most people don't know us here though," she says, "I'm sick of people saying you two are crazy. After everything you went through so that they don't have to worry about being reaped, or about the capitol!"

"Its doesn't matter what they say," Peeta says,

"It does to me," Wren yells before running up the remaining stairs. I release my grip on Jay's shoulder and allow him to follow his sister upstairs.

"I don't know what else to say to her," Peeta says to me, "I know it must be hard for her at school. We knew this would happen. I just can't think of a way to make it better!"

"I'll talk to her," I say. Before Peeta can answer, I go upstairs and knock quietly on her door. There's no answer but I open the door and enter. Wren is sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the sky. I sigh, walk across the room, and sit across from her.

"I just don't get how you can just sit there while people say these things about you," she says. I'm surprised I don't have to pry to get her to talk like I usually do.

"Because none of that matters," I say, "You, your father, your brother, all my friends and family know the truth. That's all that matters. You'll learn to ignore the whispers."

"Did you?" she asks and looks into my eyes for the first time that day and I smile.

"Oh yeah," I say and take her hand, "When we first moved back here it was really hard. But, it got much easier. I had your father, and he's all I needed. Who cares what anyone else thinks?" Wren smiles and squeezes my hand.

"I'm still going to defend you if someone says you're crazy," she says and I laugh, "But I'll try not to let it bother me."

"Good," I say as she hugs me.

"People just don't know everything you guys went through for them," she says as she pulls away. "But I know. I know how truly amazing my parents are. So, I'll make you proud."

With that, she runs off to find Jay and as I watch her go, I think how Wren and Jay truly got the best of each of us. Wren is artistic and patient like Peeta, but strong like me. Jay is calm and good with words like Peeta, but has the instincts of a hunter like me.

"Everything better?" Peeta asks from the door and I smile.

"Yeah, she's better," I say as I stand up and join him in the doorway, "I wouldn't expect any less fighting though." Peeta laughs and brushes some hair out of my face.

"I wouldn't expect any less from our daughter," he says and I laugh.

"I love you," I whisper and Peeta smiles.

"I love you too," he says and kisses me.

"GROSS," Wren and Jay yell from behind

"And in my doorway too," Wren adds. She's teasing us of course and Peeta reaches around and grabs her around the waist and lifts her up. She giggles as he tickles her violently. She escapes and runs down the hall after Jay, and we chase after them.

Later that night, we sit in the living room, watching Wren teach Jay how to shoot an arrow in the backyard, something I had taught her almost five years ago. "I think they'll be alright," Peeta says, "Even with how much we messed up their social lives." I laugh and turn to face him.

"They'll be more than alright," I say, "They're stronger because of all this."

"They're strong because they have you as a mother," Peeta corrects and I laugh.

"You're happy, real or not real?" he asks. I laugh at this because he hasn't asked one of those questions in more than 20 years. I smile and look up into those blue eyes that I fell in love with almost thirty years ago now and smile again.

"Real," I say and lean on his shoulder to watch our children again, "Very real."


End file.
